


Unexpected

by Elektralyte



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elektralyte/pseuds/Elektralyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiana unexpectedly has doubts about her's and Naveen's future together. Naveen convinces her otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Princess and the Frog. It is the property of Disney and Buena Vista Studios. I write for fun and have no intentions of profiting off this piece.
> 
> Warning: Very mild sexuality.

They navigate their raft through the bayou, with only the sounds of buzzing insects to accompany them. Though she is human again, Tiana can still hear them speak. Their tiny voices croon love songs to the newlyweds and Tiana hopes that she will always be able to understand them.

Her back aches a little from standing. As strong as she is, she's having trouble holding the pole. The transformation from a tiny frog back into a human takes a lot out of her.

"I think I need to sit down," she admits.

Naveen arranges some blankets on the flat raft to make a comfortable spot for his new bride. Tiana gives him a small, but grateful smile and nestles among the bedding.

Next to her is a bag with their wedding clothes. Mama Odie has graciously given the couple some clothing to wear from a steamer trunk in her tree/boat house. This is something of a relief to Tiana since she can't imagine crossing the bayou in a big poofy dress.

She peers at Naveen through her lashes.

_My husband,_ she thinks. Tiana's heart skips a beat at these words.

He's wearing a white button down shirt that stretches across his broad shoulders, along with a pair of dungarees. He's barefoot, Mama Odie doesn't have any shoes to spare and he doesn't want to ruin his wedding boots.

Naveen is struggling to move the raft without Tiana's help though he's trying to hide it.

"Naveen?"

His head whips around. "Yes my Princess?"

"Why don't you put that down and sit by me?"

She pats the space next to her. Naveen smiles, trying not to look relieved. He carefully sets his pole down then settles into the spot next to her.

An awkward silence envelopes the two of them. They've only known each other for a few days and the weight of that realization presses down on her.

It was easier back when they were only frogs. It was easier even when they first returned to their human forms. Magic still swirled about them and it seemed so right, so true. Now though, they are heading back to the "real world" and they will have to deal with "real world" questions.

_What will I tell mama, his parents? Where will we live? It must surely be too late to buy the sugar mill. We're so different now. Does he still love me, now that I'm human?_ Her stomach tightens nervously.

_We aren't frogs anymore. It would have been new for both of us, right? We are human now and he's had all those women. How will I...how can I make love to a stranger?_ Tiana flushes unhappily at these thoughts.

Naveen faces his bride, this stranger that he loves and draws a finger along her cheek. She refuses to look him in the eye, focusing on one of his hands instead. He notes how Tiana is studying his palm; reddened and swollen from clutching the hard wood of the pole. He knows she is trying to get used to him in his human form. Still, it stings a little to know she has doubts.

_Is it really harder to love me as a man, than when I was a frog, warts and all?_

"Tiana," he whispers. "Please look at me."

She tilts her head up slightly. They stare into each other's eyes, sizing the other up. He knows her, the eyes are the same though her form is different. He sees her holding back a little; her cautious, skeptical nature of the past reasserting itself.

"When we were frogs, life went by so fast, did it not?" Naveen is no longer looking at Tiana. He seems to be contemplating something.

"I s'pose so," she replies, wondering where he is heading.

"Frogs, they live short lives, at least compared to humans-no?"

Tiana nods, encouraging him to finish.

"I think, that maybe those days we spent as frogs were more like months or years. It seems like a lifetime to me. Perhaps I will call them...froggy years from now on."

Tiana lets out a snort. "Naveen..."

"Hear me out, please. I know what you are thinking, we fell in love as frogs and we thought we would live out our lives as frogs."

She nods again and he continues.

"But now we are humans and you are wondering if we even know each other well enough to be married, yes?"

"Please don't be upset with me Naveen," she interrupts. "I just--it's just that now that I have time to think about it I'm not so sure."

Tiana feels a little ashamed of herself at this moment. She has rarely ever doubted herself and doubting him too makes her uneasy.

"Princess--Tiana, when I fell in love with you as a frog, it was real. When I look in your eyes I still see the Tiana I fell in love with. Do you not see the same Naveen in my eyes? Even though I am taller and more handsome?"

Tiana giggles at this. And darned if they aren't the same beautiful amber eyes. "Of course I do. I was being silly I suppose..."

"No, you were being truthful." He leans in an gives her a small kiss, "and maybe a little nervous?"

Now Tiana really feels ashamed of herself, for thinking he wouldn't understand. She should have known he wasn't that shallow.

"Dancing isn't the only thing I haven't done before," she confesses quietly.

He takes both of her hands in his and kisses her fingers with tiny little pecks. "I know," he adds quietly when he finishes.

He looks at her with a seriousness that she's only seen when he told her how much he loved her dream. The intensity of his gaze makes her want to look away, but she won't, not when she finally sees it's him, her Frog Prince.

"I won't hurt you," he promises.

"I know," she answers.

Naveen hears no more doubt in her voice and relief mixes with desire. When he leans in to kiss her she responds enthusiastically. He deepens the kiss and begins to undo the buttons in the back of her cotton shift. Tiana pulls away to wiggle out of the outfit and her movement causes the raft to splash water. One of the poles fall in.

They both laugh and undress a little more carefully. As Naveen shrugs out of his shirt, he can't help but notice how beautifully his wife's dark skin contrasts against the white slip she's wearing.

"You know," he begins, voice deep with desire. "If I can learn to steer this raft, you can learn to..."

"Hush up!" She orders, covering his mouth with her tiny hand. "Just show me what to do."

Naveen pulls her hand away and replies, "as you wish my Princess."

He guides her down to the bedding and traces his lips over her mouth, chin, and neck. Tiana moans and responds by running her hands over the smooth muscles of his back and shoulders. Then she parts her legs for him, a little hesitantly but still inviting.

As he strokes his long fingers down her thighs a part of him wishes this was new for him too; that he could only know this with her alone.

Well, maybe she won't be his first, but his heart tells him that she will be his only from here ever after.

And he finds himself unexpectedly happy about it.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from FF.NET. Well, I was trying to write a filler scene about what happened between their first wedding and their second and this came out. It's certainly not what I was expecting to write. Fully admit that it's self beta'd.


End file.
